This application relates to a unique connector link for a butterfly valve.
Butterfly valves are known and are utilized in a number of applications. In general, a butterfly valve sits within a fluid flow duct and pivots between a blocking position and a flow allowing position. An actuator includes a piston which moves a link to pivot a connecting link. The connecting link then moves an arm to, in turn, pivot the butterfly valve within the duct between the restrictive and flow allowing positions.
In the prior art, the connecting link has had some deficiencies.